Pequeño perfecto soldado
by NORA29
Summary: Pequeños extractos only bro desde el punto de vista de Dean
1. Pequeño perfecto soldado

Pequeño perfecto soldado

El incendio no solo se llevo a su madre, no.

Esa noche las llamas devoraron el cuarto de Sammy, el John paternal que en sus escasos cuatros años pudo disfrutar y su niñez.

Si se pone a pensar en los días posteriores, aún hoy, se le aparecen difusos. Tuvo que reaccionar y empezar a cuidar a Sam cuando vio que su padre ya no le dirigía palabras cariñosas, ni le removía el pelo al llegar… ni siquiera se preocupaba por si él o su indefenso hermano tenían para comer. Hizo acopio de lo poco que recordaba hacía su madre cuando cuidaba a Sam, como le cambiaba los pañales y lo que usaba para evitar que se irritara, entre otras cosas y de a poco fue aprendiendo a darle la mamadera. Quería que Sam sonriera como lo venía haciendo desde que su madre lo trajera del hospital.

Sonrisa que desde esa noche trágica no lo volvió a asomar en el rostro de su padre. Con el tiempo John empezó a mencionar la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales y que alguna de ellas fue la que acabó con la vida de Mary, que debía tomar cartas ene l asunto para que ninguna otra familia tuviera que pasar por lo que a ellos les había tocado vivir, claro que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie en particular. Eran dichas en voz alta, ha modo de autoconvencimiento de que no estaba volviéndose loco.

Pocos días después empezaron a vivir en la ruta, hospedándose de motel en motel y a medida que él y Sam iban creciendo Dean fue convirtiéndose en un filtro entre su padre y su hermano, asumiendo toda responsabilidad en el cuidado de ambos, evitando que las penurias del padre afecten al pequeño.

Cuando tuvo que entrenar, estudiar los distintos mitos y rituales o salir a cazar se convertía en lo que John quería que fuese, obedecía sin rechistar, se movía como si fuera una extensión del cuerpo del adulto al grado tal que parecía una perfecta máquina.

Nunca más tuvo una conversación sobre como sería Sam jugando fútbol, nunca recibió una felicitación por el trabajo bien hecho, nunca pudo decir el miedo que lo invadió totalmente durante las primeras ocasiones, nunca pudo llorar frente al que se veía como su padre pero que muy en el fondo ya no lo veía como tal.

Sólo cuando este se iba a alguna cacería en solitario, dejándole al cuidado de Sam sentía que volvía a tener aire, se permitía expresar lo que sentía sin miedo a miradas de reproche u órdenes como únicas respuestas. Ver a Sammy le devolvía la esperanza de que lo que venían haciendo era pasajero, de que pronto encontrarían a ese ser, acabarían con él y podrían volver a lo que fue su vida.

En la soledad de esas viejas habitaciones, cuando quedaba sólo con Sammy a su lado podía volver a ser él niño que su cuerpo acusaba, dejando de lado el rol de soldado perfecto al que John Winchester lo había obligado convertirse.


	2. Carreteras, tragos y moteles

3R 4/3/12 . chapter 1

Ay Nem, lo nuestro con John tiene miga... Tenemos que quererlo porque sin él los niños no serían los niños, pero, a veces, es inevitable odiarlo un poquito.

_Tienes tanta razón! Pero yo no puedo odiarlo ni un poquito. Gracias por comentar_

GreenEyesSpn 4/2/12 . chapter 1

Ohhh mi pobre Dean! Un sol! Odio a Jhon! Grrrrrr!

_No me odies a John… no es esa la intención_

Anna-ross 4/2/12 . chapter 1

Precioso! Y muy conmovedor. Me parten el corazón las historias de cuando ellos eran chicos, la horrible infancia que tuvieron, y como Dean tuvo que ser el padre además del hermano de Sam. Te quedó muy lindo el drabble. Saludos!

_Gracias por pasar y que te haya gustado_

ana /1/12 . chapter 1

Bueno como otras veces te he dicho, hay ciertas fotos que da mucho a la imaginación, así como se impregna la soledad del pequeño perfecto soldado

_Dean tuvo que pasarlo fiero de peque_

Carreteras, tragos y moteles

Dean aborrecía completamente los libros, nunca le gustaron aquellos que coleccionaban letras y letras formando palabras aburridas e ideas que no le servían para lo que hacía. No le gustaban, solo le interesaban los que contenían muchas imágenes con mujeres que no tenían con que vestirse.

El único que le servía era el diario que su padre había ido creando con cada bicho con el que se había topado a lo largo de todo el país, allí se detallaban sus costumbres, lugares comunes donde podrían encontrárselos, fechas específicas de aparición y como eliminarlos, principalmente.

Si no fuera por Sam, nunca se hubiera molestado en comprarlos y cargarlos de un estado a otro en el coche… leerlos tampoco. Ya que el enano que le tocó como hermano era una máquina consumidora de textos y siempre encontraba alguno para que Dean le consiguiera.

Pocas veces piensa en que haría si alguna vez se decidiera dejar la vida que llevaba, en que se volcaría a trabajar. ¿Se conseguiría un trabajo honesto?

Sabe hacer de todo y lo que más le pierden son los autos, repararlos, ver su interior como encajan las piezas reemplazadas, sentir el ronroneo del motor como si diera el visto bueno de un trabajo bien hecho. Si, eso podría ser, de eso podría vivir. Esa hubiera sido la idea de Dean hasta que Sam, una de esas tantas noches libres luego de haber eliminado de la tierra otro de los tantos seres que se divertían comiendo humanos, dejo caer la idea de que podría sacar una colección de libros del tipo turístico para los viajantes con ansias de aventuras donde podría describir y publicitar las mejores rutas secundarias para llegar a ciertos destinos, los mejores moteles donde pasar una noche medianamente decente y los mejores bares de carreteras que contaban con mesas de pool y ambiente tranquilo.

No era mala idea respondió Dean… pero eso me llevaría a tener que escribirlo y me convertiría en friki de los libros como tú. No, paso. Con uno me basta y sobra, continua a modo de broma.

Que el mundo se pierda de tales conocimientos, además eso le quitaría el tiempo para disfrutar de lo que verdaderamente ama… recorrer con el Impala lo que serían las venas de todo Estados Unidos con su hermano de copiloto y la música a todo volumen al tiempo que disfrutan viendo como anochece o amanece y el sol crea en el cielo colores tan hermosos, que no podrían ser descriptos. O la tranquilidad con la que van recorriendo kilómetro tras kilómetro mientras las nubes en el cielo parece que se mueven tan deprisa pero los animales que hay a los costados los puedes ver por mucho más tiempo.

No, nada lo separaría de lo que está haciendo ahora. Nada lo alejaría de la vida que le tocó vivir, más que nada porque escritores hay muchos, buenos, malos, regulares. Pero cazadores son contadas las personas que conociendo a que se enfrentarían decidirían seguir ese camino. Y él lo prefiere así, salvar personas y que puedan seguir con su vida como antes de que lo que sea que los atacó les hiciera conocedor de ese submundo.

Y era un oficio que debía seguir hasta la muerte…


	3. El conductor elige la música… Y el aco

**sammynanci **

**4/7/12 . chapter 2**

**Nada lo alejaría de la vida que le tocó vivir, más que nada porque escritores hay muchos, buenos, malos, regulares. Pero cazadores son contadas las personas que conociendo a que se enfrentarían decidirían seguir ese camino. **

**Gran verdad,pero el único motivo que hizo que se alejara de la caza fue el estar sin Sam,su copiloto,su compañero,su complemento perfecto,su otra mitad,cuando él volvió,también Dean recuperó su alma.**

**Hasta el próximo! Te quedó muy lindo! **

**sammynanci **

**4/7/12 . chapter 1**

**En la soledad de esas viejas habitaciones, cuando quedaba sólo con Sammy a su lado podía volver a ser él niño que su cuerpo acusaba, dejando de lado el rol de soldado perfecto al que John Winchester lo había obligado convertirse**

**Awww,triste pero cierto y si no hubiera pasado eso tampoco se hubiera convertido en el alucinante hermano mayor casi padre que es ahora. Dejaba de ser soldado pero seguía siendo el que criaba a Sam.**

**Te sigo,me encantó la idea. Saludos **

**Sammynanci: Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras! Es precioso que te guste**

**El conductor elige la música… Y el acompañante cierra la boca.**

_- El conductor elige la música_… empezaba diciendo Dean al tiempo que le golpeaba la mano a su hermano para evitar que éste le quite el cassette o cambie la emisora.

_- Y el acompañante cierra la boca_. Completaba la frase Sam, hastiado porque siempre era lo mismo. Nunca podía poner alguna melodía que sonara menos estridente a su parecer.

Lo cierto es que Sam no supo cual era el estilo de música que le gustaba hasta que partió a la universidad. Allí pudo explorar el amplio rango de estilos diversos que existían, pero ninguno le llenaba completamente como para adoptarlo como preferido.

Recuerda que Dean, cuando aún eran pequeños e iba de copiloto, era el que le pasaba las cintas a John para que las pusiera. El pequeño los veía desde atrás y como su hermano mayor muy feliz, revolvía la caja y le entregaba al adulto su elección y de inmediato su padre lo ponía.

Pero lo que nunca pudo ver desde el asiento trasero eran las miradas que se cruzaban entre ellos, ni como la manito de Dean cambiaba de cassette a último momento para levantar y entregar al conductor la cinta en la cual éste había puesto los ojos. Porque pese a su corta edad, Dean sabía que lo que sonaría era lo que a Mary le hubiera gustado oír, la música que a ella le gustaba.

Algún tiempo atrás, cuando la tragedia aún no se había cruzado con la familia Winchester y estos realizaban alguna salida al campo por el fin de semana, Mary era la que decidía que oirían en el trayecto. A John le daba igual, nunca fue apegado a la música, le daba igual ir con radio, con música o en silencio. Eso había cambiado cuando su madre tuvo que dejar de estar con ellos.

Claro que esto Sam nunca lo recordaría, tenía sólo seis meses. Pero Dean si, Dean sentía que manteniendo ese ritual le rendía honores a su madre, que la tendría cerca de ellos tres si atesoraba y cuidaba el único que día a día no les producía a él y a su padre nostalgia alguna.

Al principio John no podía escucharlos, hasta que Dean desistió de ponerlos pero empezó a cantarlos bajito, sólo para él. Ahí fue que se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba Dean a su madre y optó por dejar que ponga la música.

Fue menos doloroso con el tiempo, empezaba a ser una forma en la que Dean y John adoptaron para recordarla sin caer en la tristeza. Era una forma de ser felices con el recuerdo de ella cantando a viva voz con ellos mientras desde el cielo los cuidaba.

Esa era la razón principal por la cual Dean no dejaba que Sam quitara la música que él había puesto. No era como Sam creía, que porque a John le gustara esa música él seguía el legado, no.

Sólo se invento la regla esa para no tener que dar explicaciones, además aborrecía mostrarse sentimentalista. Con su padre había podido establecer ese código. Una pena el pequeño no haya querido acoplarse…


	4. Su único trabajo

**Su único trabajo**

Era cómico y a la vez irónico, contaba ya con tres décadas encima y era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a uno de esos formularios. Esos en los que te piden tus datos imprescindibles como ser nombre, apellido, fecha de nacimiento, estado civil, dirección, teléfono pasando por los sitios donde estudiaste, que titulo obtuviste, si hiciste algún curso de computación; en fin lo que se conoce como curriculum.

A opinión de Dean, esa hoja en la que tienes que volcar todo lo que aprendiste en tu vida, todas las escuelas por las que pasaste, las cosas que sabes hacer y que otro en base a eso decidirá cuales son tus capacidades y de acuerdo a eso te asignen una tarea (muy mal paga por cierto) le resultaba insuficiente. Él quizás no era de las mentes más brillantes que poblaban el planeta, no era rápido con las matemáticas, la computadora sólo era la herramienta que le acercaba porno a doquier; y si, también le servía para conocer leyendas locales pero vamos la mayoría de las cosas que se colgaban en la web era completa basura.

Así que consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo el completar eso o como le había sugerido Lisa, armarse su propio currículum en base a todo lo que en algún momento hizo mientras cazaba. Eso de poner que fue algún agente gubernamental, policía, inspector de salubridad, bombero o cualquier otra autoridad era un suicidio ya que levantaría de inmediato sospecha total eso sin contar el motivo por el cual con esa experiencia estuviera solicitando trabajo de otra clase.

Él tiene experiencia en muchas cosas, en su vida hizo de todo. Sabe como debilitar a los vampiros y que sólo mueren por decapitación, se ha enfrentado a más seres sobrenaturales de los que cualquier otro cazador, no se declina por uno en especial como si hacen otros.

Desde pequeño se le inculcó que todo ser sobrenatural debe ser eliminado, y cumplió a rajatabla con ese concepto. No fue hasta que empezó a cazar sólo con su hermano que se encontró con salvedades a esa regla.

Se ha topado con casos en que esos seres no se dedicaban a matar seres humanos, y también ha encontrado con personas a las cuales debería aplicar esa regla.

Pero nada de los papeles en los que se metía para llevar a cabo las cacerías era duradero, su faceta era temporal. Una vez acabado el trabajo volvía a su identidad real y a su único y verdadero trabajo, ese que llevaba haciendo desde pequeño y que fue aprendiendo solito, un poco por lo que había visto hacer a sus padres, otro poco por lo que le aconsejaban en los diferentes moteles en los que se alojaban y una tercera parte de lo que veía en la televisión una vez que supo encontrar el canal adecuado.

Cuidar de Sam era su prioridad número uno. Mantenerlo alejado de la cacería el tiempo máximo posible le costó, pero logró que su hermano viva su niñez más tiempo de lo que él pudo disfrutar. Cuando ya no pudo seguir manteniéndolo fuera y Sam iba con ellos a las prácticas de tiro, a entrenar en los bosques o aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo él trataba de que aprenda lo mejor posible; así cuando se encontrara con cualquier ser sobrenatural tenga las herramientas necesarias para salir ileso de la contienda. Pero no por eso cuando esto ocurría lo dejaba de cuidar, en el campo de batalla Dean se transformaba en el mejor soldado y pese a mantener su posición no perdía de vista la posición de Sam y lo defendía de cualquier ser que intentara hacerle daño, aún a costa de su vida.

Aborrecía pensar en que no pudo evitar que Sam saltara, que nada pudo hacer para evitar que diera su vida por la de millones de personas que ignoran ese hecho y siguieron su vida tranquilamente.

No le importaba una mierda el seguir completando esa hoja porque lo único que quería era seguir cuidando a Sam…


	5. Porque siempre hay una primera vez par

**Porque siempre hay una primera vez para todo(s)**

La rutina siempre era la misma, John encontraba un caso a través de las noticias o por meros comentarios que circulaban en el bar, haciendo luego las correspondientes comprobaciones y si lo consideraba como tal partían de inmediato hacía ese destino. Nunca preguntaba a sus hijos si al día siguiente existía alguna excursión a la que les hubiera gustado ir, si dejaban algún amigo, que nota habían sacado en un examen o si deseaban hacerlo.

Esta situación nunca era bien tomada por Sam cada vez que éste le ordenaba armar el bolso porque en pocas horas volvían a poner camino hacía otro estado. Pero ahora el pequeño Winchester ya próximo a la adolescencia, dejaba salir todas y cada una de las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. No quería irse, y ya no era por ninguna amistad ni asunto escolar, simplemente no quería irse y punto. A su entender no era difícil de comprender.

Cosa muy diferente era Dean, él simplemente asentía y de inmediato juntaba todas y cada una de las armas que a su llegada había guardado estratégicamente en la habitación las volvía a guardar en los compartimientos secretos del Impala que John tenía. Guardaba silencio e imploraba con la mirada a Sam para que copiara su ejemplo.

Sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba Sam esto de moverse de un lugar a otro. Pero no había otra forma de subsistir haciendo lo que ellos hacían, y que en cuanto llamen mucho la atención debían moverse. Que no pueden tener una residencia fija, que tienen que ir allí donde verdaderamente le necesiten. Muchas veces habían hablado de eso, pero los caprichos del menor no menguaban en absoluto. Era tan testarudo como su padre, aunque ninguno lo quisiera reconocer.

Se irían de madrugada así que John insto a sus hijos a que durmieran un rato antes de salir. Dean espero el tiempo suficiente y al escuchar la respiración lenta y pausada de Sam, señal de que alcanzó su profundo sueño se levanto yéndose hacía el porche donde John escribía en una vieja agenda datos de su última cacería y alguna imagen que se le asemeje al bicho en cuestión, para futuros reconocimientos.

- _Pa… _dijo con la voz ronca Dean. _Quería decirte que Sam en verdad no piensa ninguna de las cosas que te dijo allá adentro, es sólo que está en la edad en la que todo le molesta más de la cuenta._

Dean permanece tieso, vigilante, al acecho como fue instruido. Pese a llamarlo _**"pa"**_ su tono era el que utilizaba para informarle de su estado, si había sufrido heridas de gravedad.

John dejó de escribir y girándose le extendió la mano para que se acercara. Quería que la charla que estaba a punto de darse, se produzca entre padre e hijo y no entre general y soldado. Lo guió hasta el asiento vacío que se encontraba a su lado y comenzó diciendo:

_- Lo sé Dean, sé que así fue_. _Y quiero que lo sepas, que aunque nunca les pregunte a ustedes como les fue durante el día, como llevan los cursos, cómo les fue en la excursión, si les gusta la escuela a la que los anote, si pudieron adaptarse, si les gustaría otro lugar donde pasar la noche, y un sinfín de cosas de las que nunca hablamos porque me centro más en cazar que en saber que piensan ustedes sobre como los arrastro por todo el país. Pese a que lo intenté, no puedo… los veo a ambos y se me quiebra la voz, y no puedo más que ladrarles órdenes. Veo a vuestra madre en cada uno de vuestros gestos, comportamientos, sonrisas… y Sam, tiene la misma objetividad y fuerza espiritual que ella._

_Los amo y daría lo que fuera porque ustedes nunca se hayan visto envuelto en esto, pero la primera vez que me tope con este mundo ustedes aún eran muy pequeños… me fui sumergiendo sin darme cuenta y aleccionándote casi sin ver que te estaba quitando tu esencia, eras muy pequeño, apenas te hacías cargo de ti pero no dudaste en tomar bajo tu cuidado a Sam, me hacías las cosas más fáciles y no dude en continuar la búsqueda. Eras el adulto entre los tres._

_Se que te escucha y eres el único al que acepta oír, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me lo merezco. Pero con todo lo que vivimos hasta ahora ya no puedo volver atrás, ojalá algún día puedan comprenderlo y perdonarme._

_- A ti también te escucha aunque te demuestre lo contrario, no sabes la de veces que pregunta por ti cuando te ausentas varios días por algún caso. Lo preocupado que se pone cuando no llamas. Y aunque no lo veas, siempre está esperando a que acabe de curar tus heridas para saber tu estado. Te ama como ni siquiera imaginas, es el miedo de perderte el que le hace hablar. El terror a que en algún momento no puedas regresar y no saber porque ni por donde empezar a buscarte… a quedarnos sin ti._

En esta última oración Dean se animo a decirle lo que siempre aducía que Sam sentía, pero que su oyente sabía.

Las miradas de ambos brillaban tratando de evitar quebrarse. Nunca antes se habían dejado caer en tamaña exposición. Y esperaban no tener que repetirlo.

Mudamente se dijeron que no olvidarían lo conversado, pero debían seguir y no había tiempo para más reflexiones sentimentales.

_- Ve a dormir que en pocas horas partimos,_ fue lo que pronuncio el Winchester mayor, dando por finalizado el encuentro.

Con estas últimas palabras, la primera y única vez en la que Dean pudo conversar con su padre de lo que como niños habían pasado, se despidieron para tener un breve sueño y volver a la carretera ni bien despunte el sol.


	6. 33 años caminando sobre la tierra y 40

**33 años caminando sobre la tierra y 40 bajo ella**

La cacería nunca es fácil, puedes toparte con algún ser del que tiempo atrás te deshiciste con relativa facilidad pero en otra ocasión por haberte confiado en una milésima de segundo las cosas se ponen en tu contra dificultándote el concluir el trabajo de acabar con el bicho de turno. Eso Dean siempre lo tuvo claro.

Cada vez que salía a enfrentarse con alguno de estos seres sabía que era una cita con la muerte, pero si debía morir se llevaría al sujeto consigo. Eso era una promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, por nada del mundo dejaría su vida dejando que eso siga convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de seres humanos.

La primera vez que tuvo que hacerse a la idea fue producto del encuentro y cacería de un Rawhead que tenía secuestrado a unos niños. Lo tenía a tiro pero no se percato que estaban pisando el mismo charco de agua, electrocutándose el mismo una vez había disparado. Aceptó sin enojarse el desalentador diagnóstico del médico, como si se tratara de una persona que había vivido casi un siglo de vida y no como lo que realmente era, un joven de apenas veintiséis años. Si, había llegado el momento de irse y no iba a demostrar que esto no era lo que él quería. Quizás Sam luego vuelva a la universidad encontrando alguna otra chica que le pudiera dar lo que Jessica le había brindado; fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Mentiría si dijera que no se arrepintió de no haberse ido con Tess, que el haber dado vueltas al aceptar su solicitud dando tiempo a su padre de hacer el trato le devolvió la vida y que al día de hoy sigue pesando sobre su espalda. Que esa hubiera sido la mejor de las opciones ya que tiempo después el mismo se encontraba en un cruce cualquiera, vendiéndose para traer a su hermanito porque era lo único que le quedaba. Porque aunque haya pasado tiempo extrañaba a su padre como el primer día y se volvería loco tener que seguir viviendo sin Sam.

Porque de haberse ido en ese tiempo Sam no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que le toco vivir. De haberse ido donde sea que fuera a ir una vez muerto antes de hacer el trato, antes de llevar a Sam al camino de hacer lo que sea por librarlo del trato sin resultados positivos su hermano no hubiera dejado llevarse de las narices por Ruby ni ningún otro demonio, ni hubiera acabado liberando a Lucifer.

No hubiera tenido que dar, luego de buscar entre muchas posibilidades, el si a ese ángel caído para luego arrojarse el mismo dentro a la jaula, pudiendo sólo de esta forma volver a encerrarlo. Que haya pasado más de un año allí encerrado, un año terrestre que en su experiencia personal era una vida entera allí sufriendo los peores tormentos.

Le duele más el que Sam haya pasado una eternidad allí abajo acompañado de Lucifer, que su década ejerciendo y aprendiendo innumerables formar de ejercer tortura sobre todo el que caía en su potro.

Ninguna de las torturas recibidas durante su estadía en el hoyo llegaron a provocarle tanto dolor como verlo apretándose la herida de la mano mientras cree que no le está viendo; no sabe exactamente que es lo que le tocó pasar a Sam, quizás (ojalá) le hayan dado la habitación fría como Lucifer había mencionado aquel fatídico día en Detroit.

No puede perdonarse ser el causante de que Sam ahora tenga desvaríos mentales, que no sepa diferenciar que esta fuera del hoyo. Que crea ver a Lucifer en el cuerpo de aquel pobre infeliz que quien sabe porque acepto ser su recipiente. Que crea que es irreal que está junto a él, que siguen durmiendo en hoteles de carretera, que siguen luchando pese a ya no tener motivos por los cuales seguir.

Ya no tiene fuerzas para aferrarse a algo que lo motive continuar luchando, no tiene quien lo contenga. Quien le cante las verdades a la cara sin que le importe como reaccione frente a ellas. Es tarde para volver atrás y rehacer el camino, sonreír no le sirve… pero es demasiado cobarde para acabar con todo y poder darle a Sam un poco de paz.


	7. Dean Winchester Te refieres al…

**¿Dean Winchester? ¿Te refieres al…?**

Aún faltaban unos quince minutos para que terminara la clase, así que le resultó extraño que Dean estuviera parado fuera del aula, pero unas escuetas palabras a su maestro le dieron el permiso para que saliera afuera y pudieran hablar. Al salir vio que algunos pasos atrás se encontraba el director, eso le dio la pauta de que se había mandado una de las gordas.

_- Sammy, sólo quería avisarte que hoy a la salida vayas a la biblioteca y me esperes ahí hasta que yo vaya a buscarte._

_- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Dean?-_ fue lo que pregunto mosqueado el Winchester menor.

_- Nada grave, pero hasta que nos vayamos de esta escuela tendré que pasar en detención al finalizar las clases. Que con nuestro historial no será por mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Y se supone que tengo que sufrir yo también por lo que sea que hayas hecho? No me va a pasar nada porque me vaya solo hasta "casa"_

_- No, tú te quedas en la biblioteca, haces tu tarea y si te aburres lee lo que sea que guarden allí. ¿Esta claro? _Finalizó con todo su tono de hermano mayor que dejaba implícito que le debía hacer caso y no emitir queja alguna.

Luego de un enfrentamiento de miradas Sam termina aceptando las palabras de Dean, regresando luego al salón.

Y era verdad, Dean había tenido una discusión con uno de los integrantes del equipo estrella, al punto de llegar a la pelea. Pero por la extrema habilidad de Dean en dos excelentes movimientos lo había dejado tirado en el piso no desmayado pero si dando grandes bocanadas buscando aire.

Pero el castigo no consistía en permanecer sentado en un aula dejando correr las horas, no. Para nada.

Dean de repente se encontró que tenía que ayudar al profesor de literatura a preparar una serie de preguntas que conformarían la evaluación a tomar luego de hacer leer a su clase textos de Kurt Vonnegut

El año anterior había logrado que el mismo esté incluido dentro del programa de clases y pese a que era fanático de ese autor aún no se le ocurrían preguntas claves que quería poner para lo que sería un examen final de la materia, que puedan contar con detalles que al que no lo lee y entiende se le pasan por alto.

Dean, al ver lo que se le venía encima quería salir huyendo de allí. Estuvo a poco de hacerlo, pero se consoló mentalmente de que era por poco tiempo y si fingía que leía y dejaba pasar las horas que debía permanecer allí, dando en algún que otro momento alguna idea de lo que podría poner, quizás no se le hacía tan pesado.

La primera hora no pasaba más, con la excusa de que no había leído nunca nada de ese autor Dean consiguió que le diera vía libre a "leer" uno de los libros. Pasar los ojos y mover los labios era lo que hacía al principio, dando vuelta de página cada cierto tiempo. No duró ni veinte minutos hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un párrafo que le llamó mucho la atención, casi en un movimiento reflejo estuvo por volver la página atrás, y luego de regañarse mentalmente… empezó de nuevo.

¡Diablos! Se dijo mentalmente, esos textos se dejaban leer con facilidad. Eran cortitos y lograban que se sumergiera en cada una de las historias que relataban.

De repente se encontró hablando en voz alta indicándole al profesor cuales podían ser las preguntas que a su criterio debería incluir.

Llegó un momento en el que el maestro le indicó hablará más despacio así podía escribir cada una de esas sugerencias, esto hizo que Dean se imaginara a él impartiendo clases frente a un aula llena de alumnos, que todos estén deseosos de escucharlo y que participen contrastando sus diferentes puntos de vista.

Pensamiento que se desintegro tan rápido como le llegó. El timbre sonaba afuera y era hora de que él se vaya, pasara por la biblioteca y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

_- ¿Como han sido tus horas de tortura?_ - preguntó Sam al verlo llegar mientras recogía sus apuntes.

_- Un completo calvario enano, ni me lo recuerdes._ Acompañando con una mirada que daba a entender que era lo único que diría al respecto. _Marchando a casa Sam._

Una semana después, semana en la que Dean se pasaba leyendo y ayudando a distintos profesores a confeccionar exámenes finales, los Winchester dejaban el pueblo atrás y Dean daba vuelta de página a sus días de ayudante de profesor que de alguna manera le dieron cierto grado de vida normal. Días enteros en los que pudo pasar sin pensar en seres sobrenaturales a los cuales darle caza.


	8. Los ángeles te están cuidando

"**Los ángeles te están cuidando"**

Mary se lo dijo siempre como una manera de reconfortar su alma infantil. Jamás se imaginó la enorme verdad tras esas palabras.

Dejó de creer en seres invisibles a medida que se encontraba con los más crueles seres sobrenaturales que la cacería le ponía en el camino.

Si le preguntaran y lograrían una respuesta directa Dean diría que los ángeles eran los verdaderos personajes de ficción que los padres incluían en los cuentos que relataban antes de dormirte para que creyeras que ahí fuera existía un poder invisible que velaría por ti en todo momento y lugar. Pero que en realidad estos no existían, como tampoco existía vida extraterrestre o los unicornios.

Con una vasta y larga vida cazando podía (irónicamente) dar fe de que esto era así.

Recuerda que de niño su madre luego de acostarlo para que durmiera, le daba un cariñoso beso en su frente y le decía que los ángeles le cuidaban; pero en vista de lo sucedido aquella noche el suyo se había tomado franco o se quedo dormido en horas de servicio porque cuando más lo necesitaba no estuvo. Desde ese día todo fue a peor, su padre, Sam, él; continuaron sus vidas como pasto silvestre, sin nadie que los guiara, sin nadie que les pusiera límites y el mismo apenas podían con sus escasos conocimientos, llevar adelante las riendas de lo que quedó de la familia.

Tampoco entiende el porque Sam tiene tan arraigada la creencia en ellos, que él recuerde nunca insto a que crea en algo en lo que con certeza nunca ha visto. Se imagina que debe ser por aquellas tardes con el Pastor Jim, pero ahora no hay posibilidades de preguntarle.

Ahora, tienen que encontrar entre todos esos mugrosos libros que Bobby se empecina en juntar, algún dato que confirme la existencia de estos, algún testimonio más verídico que el cuento del Arcángel Gabriel con María. Si algún ser celestial, en el caso de que existan, se cruzó o se dejó ver por algún ser humano develando su identidad, debería estar escrito en algún lado.

Sino encontraban nada, podría confirmar que lo que le dijo ese sujeto en aquel galpón perdido en la mitad de la nada, son puras patrañas. De ser así, debería empezar a preocuparse en como evitar cruzar sus caminos, ya que todos los símbolos que utilizaron no sirvieron de nada para mantenerlo encerrado ni tampoco las armas usuales.

Eso sin contar el porque de su resurrección e integridad corporal, con la salvedad de la marca de la mano en su brazo.

Le daba miedo dejar filtrar esa pequeña esperanza que esa vocecita le hacía crecer al decirle que ahora si había algo igual o más poderoso que los seres del averno con los que se había enfrentado durante su vida, esperanza que había muerto junto a su madre… esperaba no tener que arrepentirse por creerle.


	9. Golpeando las puertas del cielo

**Golpeando las puertas del cielo**

El cielo no es más que un encuentro perpetuo con los mejores recuerdos o momentos de tu vida. Cuando Dean murió y tocó las puertas del Edén, fuimos testigos de algunos de ellos.

De haber tenido la eternidad para quedarse, ¿cuáles otros momentos de su vida pudieran ser un paraíso para nuestro Dean?

Estaba empezando a tener conciencia de a poco, podía sentir la comodidad del colchón sobre el cual descansaba pero no se percataba aún que no se encontraba en ningún motel de los millares que poblaban el país. El reflejo del sol empezaba a recorrer su rostro y en un acto reflejo se lo tapó con las cobijas que encontró a su lado. Segundos después el aroma del suavizante invadió su nariz, no era el que usualmente se utilizaba en los moteles de paso pero le resultaba sumamente conocido, un aroma que su mente reconocía pero que no había vuelto a disfrutar desde hace muchísimos años.

Quitó de inmediato la manta con la que cubría su cabeza y el cuarto en el que se encontraba tampoco era el del motel donde cree haberse quedado dormido la noche anterior. Nada allí estaba dispuesto como si fuera una habitación de paso. Se levanto cauteloso hasta la puerta que intuía era la de salida y vigilo no haya nadie en el pasillo, si debía salir como fugitivo de allí lo haría y de ser posible rápido, mejor.

No fue hasta que piso el último escalón que crujió ruidosamente que la persona que se encontraba en la cocina se dio vuelta percatándose de su presencia haciendo que ambas miradas se encuentren.

_- ¡Veo que ya te has levantado campeón! Cinco minutos más y ya te iba a despertar yo mismo. Me imagino que ya te has lavado las manos, así que si no es así ahí está el baño. Ve rápido que te preparo el desayuno._

Dean se encontraba atónito, frente al sujeto que le hablaba. Mudo y sin poder articular palabra, sólo atino a mirarse las manos cuando el otro le instó a lavárselas y aprontarse para desayunar. Casi automáticamente se movió hacía la dirección en la que le había indicado saliendo minutos después, ya en la mesa estaba servido un suculento desayuno, con jugo recién exprimido y todo. Se acercó lento pero firmemente hasta el sujeto y lo abrazo como hacía tiempo tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

_- ¡Gracias papá! Extrañaba tanto que fueras tú el que me los preparara, no te das una idea de cuanto._

_- SHHH que Mary no te oiga que se pone celosa. Además no hace tanto que te preparé uno. Pero veo que adoras comer. Me imagino que el que te sirva doble ración de huevos y tocino no tiene nada que ver, ¿no?_

_- Para nada, _dice mordiéndose la risa, que el adulto responde con un guiño cómplice.

_- Avísame cuando termines así luego le llevamos a tu madre el de ella. Sabes que estos días no ha podido retener nada en el estómago y que es preferible que descanse un rato más antes de que vaya a la consulta del médico para hacerse ver._

_- Yo se lo que tiene ma…,_ dijo casi sin pensar. De repente, los sucesos de aquel momento se le vinieron a la mente y no pudo evitar que su mirada brillara por la felicidad de la noticia que ese día les iban a dar.

John se quedó mirando a su primogénito expectante, queriendo que diga en voz alta lo que ambos presuponían era la verdadera razón del malestar de Mary. No podía evitar sentir orgullo por la madurez que tenía a tan corta edad.

_- ¿Y que es lo que tiene, según el señorito? _– trató de ser todo lo intrigante posible, intentando que cuando lo diga mostrar total sorpresa y felicitarlo por su descubrimiento.

_- Que pronto voy a tener un hermanito para jugar, alguien a quien cuidar como lo hacen tu y mamá conmigo. Y muchas cosas más, pero eso sí, cuando sea lo suficientemente grande y pueda caminar y correr solo… es eso, ¿no papá?_

_- Eso es lo que creo yo también. Pero no te entretengo más, termina de comer y vamos a hacerle compañía a la reina de la casa- _concluye al tiempo que se levanta y va preparando otro desayuno pero esta vez para Mary.

_- No te olvides de las flores, ¡Le encantan!_ dice Dean antes de tomar el último sorbo del jugo y sin decir más apresura su primer comida del día, deseando en lo profundo de su corazón quedarse por siempre en ese lugar.


	10. Hablando de regalos perfectos

**Hablando de regalos perfectos**

¿Cuál de todos los posibles lo sería para Dean y de parte de quién vendría?

Ocurría a veces que la cacería no obtenía el resultado deseado. No podían dar con la cosa que causaba estragos en el pueblo, las víctimas que se cobraban no las habían podido salvar a tiempo o el tiempo en el que se manifestaban había terminado y ellos no lograron darle caza.

Cuando eso ocurría dolía enormemente y los sumía en un profundo malestar y depresión. Los días siguientes el sol no existía, por más que brille en lo alto del cielo ellos se sentían rodeados de bruma y no podían ver lo que tenían enfrente.

Esos días, Dean los pasaba encerrado dentro de la habitación, saliendo únicamente luego de mucha insistencia de Sam pero no lograba alejarse mucho ya que se encerraba en el Impala continuando allí su autodesprecio por no haberse percatado antes de lo que sucedía, se fustigaba mentalmente el no haber revisado mejor el lugar y dar antes con las víctimas o no haber dado antes con ese dato que resulto vital para acabar con el ente.

Sabía que Sam pese a sentirse igual o peor que él buscaba consolarlo, animarlo. Pero era algo más fuerte que él, culparse por el fracaso. Las palabras de su hermano cargaban con mucha verdad, pero él sentía que no había nada que lo libre de la idea de que podría haber hecho algo distinto para llegar a buen puerto.

Se le ocurrió que podría ver si su nena se encontraba en buenas condiciones, quizás así lograba pensar en otra cosa distinta por algunas horas por lo menos, pero luego de unos veinte minutos verificó que se encontraba a punto y sin necesidad de cambiar nada. No quería volver a estar encerrado, sentía que se ahogaba así que decidió que sería buena idea caminar, despejar su mente en una de esas encontraba algún buen sitio donde adquirir buenas provisiones a futuro para su vehículo.

Así que regreso al cuarto, tomo su celular y billetera y con unas escasas palabras a Sam avisándole que volvería en un rato se alejo del motel sin esperar siquiera Sam levante la cabeza del portátil. Logró que su cabeza hiciera un listado de lo que le faltaría en lo inmediato, caminando casi por inercia cuando casi choca con una persona que se encontraba saliendo de un local. Las palabras de disculpas de ambos se vio cortada cuando el niño que acompañaba a la mujer los interrumpió al abrazar desde su corta estatura las piernas del Winchester.

Dean recién ahí se percató de la existencia del niño, y sólo atino a rodearlo apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cabecita como retribuyéndole el afecto brindado. La situación provocó que su mirada demuestre desconcierto por los actos del pequeño, pero la madre sonreía sin un atisbo de miedo o preocupación por su presencia y que su hijo abrace a un extraño en medio de la calle.

Boqueó sin saber que decir, pero antes de que se le ocurra algo esa mujer le pidió le acompañara hasta la placita que se encontraba enfrente y mientras su hijo se divertía un rato allí ella quería agradecerle por haber salvado la vida de su pequeño.

Tenía una mirada calma y muy cristalina, esto hizo que Dean confíe en ella. Cosa que nuevamente le agradeció la aún desconocida mujer.

Una vez en la plaza el lado sobreprotector de Dean emergió y sin pensarlo le dijo al pequeño que no se alejara de la vista de ellos, palabras bien aceptadas por el niño y su madre. Dean se movió incómodo porque no sabía cuanto era lo que recordaba Alex de lo que le había sucedido y lo que podría haber dicho a su madre.

_- Deja de pensar que te arrugas y eres demasiado lindo para arrugarte ahora_ – fueron las palabras que Susan dijo para cortar el nerviosismo de Dean. _Mi nombre es Susan, y creo ayer conociste a Alex, ¿no? Él me contó que le ayudaste a salir de donde lo había encerrado quién creíamos era el profesor de música. A él y a los otros niños._

_Sé que hay ciertos puntos que en la versión oficial no se condicen con lo que realmente sucedió, pero eso la policía no lo puede poner en un expediente, no sé bien que era eso que había poseído a Dante y si era él realmente, o si alguna vez fue él. De no ser por ti y tu compañero tanto mi hijo como el de las otras cuatro familias que salvaron estaríamos devastados preguntándonos que fue lo que sucedió con nuestros hijos, que clase de cosa nos lo robó de nuestro lado. Que era lo que tenía pensado hacer y miles de cosas más._

_- Uhh no tienes por que agradecer, es nuestro deber. Pero ese tipo aún anda suelto por ahí y pese a que tiene un lapso de aparición, le hemos estropeado su macabro plan de ahora pero eso no quita el que vuelva a atacar._

_- Comprendo tu pesar. Debe ser duro estar en tu posición, enfrentándote a este tipo de cosas… puedo notar que llevas una pesada carga en tus hombros pero ustedes dos no son los únicos que se dedican a hacer este tipo de cosas. ¿Me equivoco? _Trata de animar Susan.

_- No, no somos los únicos, pero no somos lo que se dice "colaborativos" entre nosotros. Preferimos cazar en solitario, tratamos de no permanecer en un mismo lugar, establecer lazos por decirlo de alguna manera,_ dice con pesar Dean sin saber porque se estaba confesando ante una completa extraña. _Cazo con mi hermano… es la única familia que me queda._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo has recorrido un largo camino y si te has enfrentado a esa cosa tan valientemente como Alex me contó estoy segura has ayudado a muchísimas familias, logrando que continúen con sus vidas y aunque te alejes de ellos y no los recuerdes con exactitud ellos estarán agradeciéndote cada día por la ayuda que les diste en su momento. De no haber sido por ti y tu hermano hubiera perdido a mi pequeño, estaría completamente destrozada. Quizás hoy no pudiste acabar con el malo, pero hiciste la diferencia. Él,_ dice señalando a Alex que se encontraba hamacándose,_ podrá seguir creciendo, tendrá amigos, irá a la escuela y se graduará en la universidad. Formará una familia._

_Y todo gracias a ti, dice señalando con su dedo y apoyándolo sobre el pecho del cazador para que se de cuenta que es real lo que le dice, que no es imaginación._

La mirada perdida de Dean se esfuma cuando siente ese dedo, que afirma las palabras de Susan. Muchas veces ha oído palabras similares pero nunca eran dichas por los verdaderos afectados sino por Sam, Bobby, John… pero no las creía en realidad porque en verdad asumía que todas aquellas víctimas se auto convencían con falsas explicaciones y teorías inauditas sobre los extraños sucesos vividos.

_- Lo sé, ha sido una confortante charla, Susan. Cuida de tu pequeño y trata de que no recuerde nada de lo que le pasó, es pequeño aún y puede que esos sucesos los olvide. No lo instes a recordar._

_- Lo haré. Muchas gracias por haberme permitido hablar contigo, la vida es dura con todos y a ti te tocó esa cruz pero no te das cuenta cuanto nos ayudas a nosotros, los que de repente nos encontramos frente a eso. Creo hablo en nombre de todos los que estamos infinitamente agradecidos de tu ayuda. Recuerda eso, recuerda todas las vidas que salvaste, todas las personas que siguen con vida gracias a tu intervención y todas las que podría haber seguido atacando de no ser por ustedes. ¿Puedo? _Es lo único que dice ella.

A lo que el Winchester accede, para en un segundo fundirse en un abrazo. Ambos refregaron sus ojos antes de separarse y saludarse luego para tomar caminos distintos. Ambos habían encontrado cierta paz consigo mismos luego de esa pequeña charla. Uno por poder expresar a quién salvo a su hijo algo de todo el agradecimiento que sentía y el otro por sentir que si bien no siempre se podía cargar al bicho, hacía la diferencia.

La vida era una arpía con él, pero poder hacer que la los demás volviera a la normalidad le llenaba de satisfacción.


	11. Los funerales a los que no pudiste as

**Los funerales a los que no pudiste asistir**

Demasiadas personas importantes fueron quedándose por el camino y Dean sólo pudo seguir adelante. ¿Cuántas veces quiso rendirse? ¿Qué consiguió que nunca lo hiciera?

Tenía escasos cuatro años cuando perdió a su madre. Luego de eso todo fue confusión, tristeza y un sentimiento inacabable de ahogamiento.

Su padre no decía nada, no le decía cuando volvería a ver a su madre, no le podía explicar que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche y porque no había un lugar en el cual ellos podrían ir a visitarla. Cada vez que se atrevía a mencionarla la mirada de su padre se cargaba de tristeza y pesar, luego se levantaba y se encerraba en el cuarto hasta que finalizaba el día y en el silencio de la noche podía escuchar el sollozo ahogado al que se sumía en soledad.

A duras penas comía algo, y luego de darle el biberón a su pequeño hermano se acostaban para dormir. A altas horas de la madrugada y luego de un tiempo demasiado largo para él lograba dormirse, las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro habían dejado un camino sobre sus pequeñas mejillas.

Rezaba porque Sammy tuviera una infancia mejor y que no sintiera el agujero en su alma como el que sentían su padre y él.

Con el paso del tiempo el sentimiento se fue acoplando a su vida. Nunca se recuperaron, pero se acostumbraron a convivir con el sentimiento de la ausencia de Mary. Y eran pocas las veces que miraba al cielo pensando en que si ella descansaba en paz. En si donde sea que estuviera, los podría ver.

Los años pasaron y con el vinieron sus días convirtiéndose en cazador, siguiendo el camino que su padre tomó buscando al culpable de la muerte de su madre. Conoció mucha gente que tenía historias similares a la suya, la pérdida de un familiar y el inicio como cazadores de seres sobrenaturales.

La primera vez que fue testigo de la caída de uno de ellos descubrió la forma en la cual se le rendía culto al luchador caído. El ritual que se sucedía luego no era lo que se conocía como funeral, tampoco es que tenía con que compararlo. Pero no era una procesión ni una gran ceremonia, sino más bien unos pocos minutos en los que se salaba y quemaban los huesos del cazador previamente envuelto en una sabana para así evitar la posible posesión de ese cuerpo.

La incineración de ese cuerpo le resulto cruel; las llamas dispararon nítidamente el recuerdo de su madre pegada al techo del cuarto de Sam y por ello la imposibilidad de visitarla en alguna tumba.

Era así como simplemente acababan las personas, se pregunto. Ningún lugar donde dejarle flores, ningún sitio en el que puedas sentir su presencia… nada.

Estaba anocheciendo y John se encontraba aprontando todo para marcharse al día siguiente, cuando Dean le preguntó a Bobby sobre esto, como se podía seguir luego de ver como uno a uno iban cayendo y si algún día esta locura pararía, el viejo cazador tardo en responderle, primero porque era una pregunta que el mismo se había hecho innumerables veces desde que descubrió la existencia de esos seres, pero también por tamaña pregunta que este pequeño le había realizado. Era un niño aún, debería pasar sus días haciendo algún deporte y empezando a perseguir chicas, no cazando seres sobrenaturales y pensando como adulto.

Para el veterano cazador le era duro ver como se transformaba en una perfecta máquina de matar a la hora de cazar, deseaba de corazón que la pesadilla para ellos acabara. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho imaginar que esos niños siguieran ese camino, no iban a tener que pensar en el futuro si no se alejaban de esto. Deseaba con toda su alma que John encontrara pronto a quien haya matado a su mujer y decidiera volver a la vida de civil, darles a esos niños de 10 y 6 años una vida como les correspondía, una infancia fuera de todo ese infierno. Rogaba que nunca llegue el día en el que estos niños debieran hacer esto mismo con su padre, porque ahora era duro despedir a un conocido, pero sentía que ninguno podría levantarse en caso de que eso ocurriera.

Que la vida de ellos dejara de estar rodeada de muerte, balas, armas de plata y hierro, oraciones en latín. Ya bastante duro era para los adultos descubrir día a día nuevos seres que eliminar para que ellos a su corta edad deban pasar eso también.

El silencio de Bobby fue suficiente para Dean, para entender que así como caían, debían levantarse. Afrontar lo que venga. Luchar hasta el último aliento.

Sólo deseaba que sus únicos familiares, aquellas personas que consideraba familia no tengan que caer antes que él. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo, pero no para ver como esos seres se llevaban de su lado a las personas que más amaba, prefería ser él el que tenga que caer antes de Sam, su padre o Bobby.


End file.
